Volkhov-12
The Kremlin Rifles Volkhov-12 is a shotgun that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 70,000 (iOS) 58,000 (Android) | reload = 2 seconds~ | pickupammo = 8 Rounds | users = SGS Phantom Unit Unified Citizens | manufacturer = Kremlin Rifles }} Campaign The Volkhov-12 is first found in the mission "Unified Terror", right after the player receives the R780. Since the enemies in the campaign don't move much and aim assist is present, the R780 is considered better due to its higher damage and lower recoil. It is capable of a one shot kill with the JHP rounds attachment. The Volkhov-12 is also available in "Terminus" as a starting weapon and in "Cold Vengeance" where you can find it in the middle after you control the drone and move forwards to where the two guards were securing the lab acess door. One of them is holding the Volkhov-12. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury at 70,000 credits, the Volkhov-12 is the third and most expensive shotgun available. As expected from a shotgun, the Volkhov-12 dishes out heavy damage up close. Combine that with the fully-automatic rate of fire of 220 RPM (the fastest of all shotguns), the Volkhov-12 is a powerhouse up close. The Volkhov-12 also has the largest magazine of all the shotguns, holding a capacity of 12 rounds by default. The Volkhov doesn't have a tube magazine unlike the CTK-1410 or the R780, but a more traditional detachable magazine, which allows for a larger magazine, and the ability to equip the extended magazine attachment. The detachable magazine also means that the Volkhov has a much faster reload than the other tube magazine shotguns, and a single reload will replenish all rounds. However, the Volkhov does have some downsides. One of which is that the Volkhov deals the lowest damage per shot of all shotguns. At close range, each of the six pellets deal 20 damage, meaning that getting one-shot kills is a rare occurrence. Also, the Volkhov-12 has the shortest effective range of all shotguns. The maximum range of the Volkhov is decent (maximum range is the distance you can get hitmarkers out to) but the effective range of the Volkhov is very short, thanks in large part to its low damage and steep damage drop-off. Engaging enemies at even mid-range is a fruitless endeavour, as all the player will receive are hitmarkers. The view-kick of the Volkhov-12 is very high, however the weapon counters this by having a very fast center speed. However, the visual recoil can get the player into trouble when aiming down the sights, and the large muzzle flash ensures that the Volkhov the least effective shotgun for aiming down sights, as you can't put down rounds as accurately. Despite its low damage and range, the Volkhov-12 is a powerhouse up close, able to dispatch groups of enemies up close with ease, and its detachable magazine allows for the fastest reloads in class and the highest magazine counts in class. However, its effective range is very short, and its mid-range performance could leave a lot to be desired. This weapon is only effective at very close range. Gallery MC4-Volkhov-12-fp.png|The Volkhov-12's appearance in first-person. MC4-Volkhov-12-ads.png|Iron sights of the Volkhov-12. MC4-Volkhov-12-firing.jpg|Firing the Volkhov-12. MC4-Volkhov-12-reloading.jpg|Reloading the Volkhov-12. MC4-Volkhov-12-firing ADS.jpg|Firing the Volkhov-12 while ADS. MC4-Volkhov-12-world.jpg|World model MC4-Volkhov-12 armory.png|The Volkhov-12 as it appears in the armory MC4-Volkhov-12-spread hip fire.jpg|Spread of the Volkhov-12 when hip firing. MC4-Volkhov-12-spread-ads.jpg|Spread of the Volkhov-12 when ADS. See also Trivia * This shotgun was named "Taiga-12" before release, which suggested to be based on the Saiga-12 shotgun. * The Volkhov shares a strong resemblance to one of the AK47s depicted in the opening video of Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, in the scene before the soldier with the RPG shoots the helicopter down. * In the campaign, this gun holds 10 rounds in the mag instead of 12, just like with the weapon it was originally likely based on. * For every three shots the weapon is fired in first-person, one shot will sound in third-person. * When equipping an optic, the front iron sights stay on the weapon, unlike on other weapons where the front iron sights would be removed or folded. * The world model of the weapon shows it without a stock attached. (See image above). The world model of the Volkhov also lacks a trigger. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Shotguns Category:Shotguns Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Weapons